writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SkyTimeGirl/Which one should I publish?
Hullo there! I have literally just joined this site and I absolutely LOVE writing, and I don't know which story to publish on this site. Which one do you think I should do? The Stories The Story of The Camp This story is about a 14-year-old girl called Katelynn Huxley who reluctantly goes to summer camp to give her single mother and three siblings a break. Her worst enemy, 16-year-old Oscar Mortley, unknowingly attends it with her, and they end up meeting on the bus. Awkward moment. The camp is in the barren ghost town of New Idria, California, where the temperature is scorching hot and everything is just parched. Whilst playing football, Katelynn's slide tackle goes wrong and she accidently catches a fellow teammate's ankle. She helps him back to the cabin but gets locked out, so she goes to see the maintenance man who's filling up a lawnmower with petrol. She makes him jump, causing him to unknowingly spill the bottle. And when a couple of teenagers go in there for a cheeky cigarette, everything goes wrong... The Girl They Trusted This story is about an all-boys orphanage at the end of a quiet street. One of the residents is curious Jack Clarke, a 14-year-old boy with a rather traumatic past. One cold winter night, he awakes at the sound of a car engine, and looks out the window to see a young girl, bare-foot and wearing only underwear and a black coat getting out of the car and knocking on the door. He races downstairs, lets her in and gives her some clothes, some food and a bed for the night. A few days later, the boys get suspicious when one boy ends up out cold with a broken nose and missing wallet and the girl, later found out to be called Ellie, goes missing. Jack finally finds her, yet she soon escapes, and Jack answers a phone call from a mental hospital. They say they are looking for their missing patient Ellie Twist, who was in for brutally murdering her stepmother. And activity can be stirred up by interfering with remains... Repeated Nightmares (new entry) This story is about a scary reality show. There's a new reality show in town, and it doesn't sound pleasant. Six people are to enter the world's creepiest buildings for two weeks and camp there. The ones who keep their sanity get to go home - the ones who chicken out have to do it again. And again. And again. When Peyton applies for the show on a bet, she's placed in an abandoned orphanage with a gruesome past; and after a close escape involving a loose brick and a caved-in roof, she soon learns that Death doesn't like to be cheated... A Beautiful Sound (new entry) This story is about a young teenage girl called Eve, who is hanging out with all the boys and going out late. She finds out that her favorite book is being made into a movie and when Eve gets the main role of the child serial-killer, she's suddenly put under tons of pressure. As the cracks begin to show, her behavior starts to spiral out of control and soon she's finding herself following in the footsteps of her character... Category:Blog posts